1. Field
The present invention relates to an information processing device including a privacy filter which makes it difficult to peep at the information processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a liquid crystal display device is popularly used as a display device for a notebook computer, a monitor, or the like. An improvement in viewing-angle dependency of the liquid crystal display device advances. The liquid crystal display has a viewing angle at a level equal to that of a CRT.
A display which can be viewed from the front and cannot be easily viewed obliquely is required for an application of, for example, a mobile terminal or the like. This is to prevent information from being viewed by a person except for a user located in front of the display when the user creates or reads a confidential document or the like in a public area or the like. Furthermore, the user uses the display to read or write a private email or the like without paying attention to people around her/him.
As a technique of controlling a viewing angle, a technique using a liquid crystal panel (to be referred to as a privacy filter) is disclosed (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-13334). In the technique described in the document, when a privacy filter is turned on, an interference pattern can be obliquely viewed to protect information such as a document on a screen, allowing a user to view the information in front of the screen. Even though the privacy filter is turned off, an image display panel to display an image can be viewed at an original viewing angle.